Baby of mine: The story of Danny Cullen
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: this is the story of Edward and Bella's son, he feels like an outsider in his family but when he get's sick only his family can save him ! this story got errased last week! I'll update other chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

**Baby of mine**

**Summary:**** the story of Danny Cullen, Edward and Bella's son and also Danny's baby sister Hannah Elizabeth **

**Chapter 1: the big news**

**Bella's POV**

**I stared at him for a moment before opening my mouth. I knew that whatever I was going to tell him, I had to be gentle cause I didn't know how he would react **

"**Bella?" he asked with his usual concerned voice. He tried to examine my expression, but he couldn't**

"**You have to promise you wont get mad," I said sweetly **

"**Okay…" he tried to sound convincing **

"**You know that I've been feeling sick for a while…"I started. He offered me a seat next to him on the bed, and as I was sitting, took his hand **

"**Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked annoyed. But I couldn't speak; I was just in owed of how beautiful he was.**

"**I wish you could read my mind right now" I admitted, "It would make this easier…"**

"**What?" he asked calmly but I knew that he could explode in a second**

"**I went to see Carlisle today" I spoke slowly so he could process what was coming next **

"**And?" He asked **

"**I'm pregnant Edward" I finally let it out **

"**You are what?" he asked again. He couldn't stop looking at me **

"**We're having a baby…again" I was happy but I couldn't think about raising another baby, I mean I loved my daughter, but I was barely in my twenties.**

"**That's…" my husband mumbled "wow," he laughed looking at my tummy**

"**Ha-ha" keep laughing, but let's see how this pregnancy goes" I said playfully but worried at the same time. When we had found out about Nessie, this had actually put my life in danger more than once.**

"**Does Alice…"Edward froze for a second**

"**She's known for weeks," I informed him, sad o the fact that his sister knew about the baby before any of us**

"**Do you think Carlisle's antidote will work better this time?" Edward asked **

"**He assured me it will," I said reassuringly. He nodded and relaxed**

"**And Ness?" he asked referring to our 11/2 year old daughter "does she know?" **

"**I haven't told her yet, I wanted you to know first" I squeezed his cold hand with mine "I love you "**

"**I love you too" he kissed me passionately before walking out of the room **

**Outside the room seven faces looked expectantly at me. Specially Alice who, already knew about the big news.**

"**Momma?" Ness asked innocently. Edward walked towards the others pulling me along**

"**Alice…" Carlisle started **

"**Sorry, I couldn't resist!" my sister in –law clapped excitedly **

"**I …" Edward looked at Alice warningly, but I distracted him squeezing his hand**

"**Nessie?" Carlisle kneeled to my daughter's level. She just hugged him tightly**

"**We'll leave you alone," Esme said as she and the others disappeared leaving us to face our very confused child**

"**Now what?" I whispered **

"**I didn't mean to listen mama honest" she started **

"**What did you hear?" Edward asked calmly as she walked towards us **

"**Auntie Alice talking about a baby" she said simply **

"**Do you know who the baby is?" he asked picking her up **

"**Is my baby sister?" she said and her eyes locked with mine **

"**And what do you think about that?" Edward asked our little girl who looked like she was about to crack into tears**

"**I don't want to!" she screamed desperately before crystal tears started rolling down her face. Edward held her close. I couldn't move**

"**You… wont…love …me…anymore!" Nessie pulled her father closer**

"**What?" Edward and I shared a puzzled look**

"**Honey, we wont do that" I spoke at last. Her beautiful eyes drifted to me for a second **

"**You promise?" she asked me, and then turned to Edward. We both nodded.**

_**Okay, chapter 1 is up! I know it's too short, but it's only to set up the story! Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby of mine**

**Summary:**** the story of Danny Cullen, Edward and Bella's son **

**Chapter 2: a little later …**

"I'll race to the woods Ness!" Danny Cullen dared his big sister

I'll just sweep you off, and you'll just start crying, " Nessie said rudely

"Come on princess just be nice to your little brother" Edward pleaded as he watched them argue with Bella on his lap

"Why?" Ness asked in disbelief "he's no nice to me!"

"He's younger than you, " her father pointed out

"I refuse to race him," Nessie said sticking her tongue out. This made Danny break into tears, instantly Bella stood up and picked him

"You mean!" Danny said between sobs

"I'll race you spider monkey" Edward encouraged him

"You will daddy?" he asked cleaning his face

"Sure" Edward said and Danny smiled widely

"Ready?" he asked his father as both of them were in position

"Ready" Edward nodded. Instantly the only things that could be seen were to spots running trough the grass

"I won!" Danny said a moment later. Close behind, his father appeared

"You did!" Bella said excitedly

"He let you win" Nessie revealed. Edward approached his daughter very quietly.

"STOP DADDY!" she squealed, "It tickles!"

"What's going on here?" Esme Cullen asked approaching

"Grandma!" both Danny and Renesme said in unison

"Nothing, just having a little innocent fun" Bella said hugging her

"I can see that" she glanced to her son and grandchildren

"Where is Carlisle?" Edward asked

"He had some paperwork to do at the clinic so I came to say hi" she informed Edward

"Daddy?" Nessie asked, "What is that?"

"What?" Bella answered instead of her husband

"That" she pointed at the shape behind them

Bella turned her head back. But she didn't see anything

"You must be hungry sweetie" Esme joked

"I am!" Danny said, "Can we go eat?"

"Sure" Bella said and headed to the house with Edward Renesme, Danny and Esme in tow

"Food!" Danny said happily as his mother placed a sandwich in front of him

"Slow down Hun" Esme laughed as she watched Danny make the sandwich disappear

"So…what 's new Ness?" Esme asked her granddaughter

"We have a wedding coming up!" the 7 year old told her happily

"A wedding?" Esme asked Edward and Bella

"Yeah, remember Mike and Jess from school?" Bella looked at Esme for a while

"You know from high school…"

"Yes, I guess I do" she laughed of herself "and you are taking the kids?"

"Yeah, I actually asked Jess about that before doing anything" Bella smiled at Nessie "they're really exited"

"She is " Edward interrupted her "I still don't know why Danny and I have to go "

"Cause, mom says so daddy!" Nessie laughed. But her father looked at her severely

"You know you can be intimidating sometimes right?" Bella laughed and kissed her husband

"Ugh!" Nessie threw her sandwich aside

"What?" Danny asked innocently

The 3 adults cracked into laughter


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby of mine: the story of Danny Cullen**

**Chapter 3: hunting session **

"why do we all have to go?" Danny asked desperately. His father rolled his eyes

"That's who we are baby brother!" Nessie said

"You mean _what _we are" Danny mumbled under his breath

"Honey, I know you really hate hunting, but this is something we all can do as a family" Bella said sweetly and brushed his cheek with her hand

"It's not that I hate hunting mummy!" Danny said with his green eyes watering

"Listen son, we are not going to force you to go hunting with us, we never have" Carlisle said in his usual calmed tone

"Let's go!" Hannah said annoyed "hungry!"

"Fine, come on guys" Edward nodded and the rest followed him out the window. Danny was last

"Danny?" Esme asked offering him her hand. But he didn't move

"Honey…" Bella started but Edward cut her off. "Come on"

The rest of the Cullen clan started to move, Edward being the last, he shared a severe look with his son and disappeared

After they left, Danny stayed staring at the woods where his family was probably having a blast. He had never understood why he was so different from his family. He surely didn't mind the blood, the hunting or the extreme developed senses. He had always questioned his part in the Cullen clan because while his sisters were worthy vampire kids, he didn't feel like that.

His sisters were certainly different from him. they both had Bella's brown eyes, when they were babies their growing was shockingly fast and they both loved hunting.

But he, on the other hand, had sparkling green eyes, his growing as a baby was almost human like and he sure didn't get so excited about hunting .

When the Cullen got home that night, Danny was already in bed

"Hey baby" Bella greeted her 3 year old son

"Hi" Danny said sadly

"Did you do something fun?" Bella asked brushing his hair

"If you count running as something fun, I did" Danny said

"But, you love running" Bella said sweetly

"Not by myself" Danny said sadly . his eyes were starting to get watered agaib

"oh" Bella sat closer to Danny "I'll talk to daddy, how does that sound?"

He shrugged "he hates doesn't he mummy?"

"Of course he doesn't hate you" Bella said hugging him tightly

"He loves the girls more than me" he smiled weakly

"I'll be right back okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and left

Danny turned to his right, to the nightstand were a picture rested. The whole Cullen clan was on the picture, he was on Edward's shoulders next to Bella, while his sisters were on Rosalie and Emmett's arms. On the center and around them were the rest of the family, including Jacob, Seth and Charlie. They were all smiling

"You should go talk to him" Bella said hugging him from behind "please?"

"Okay, I'll do it" Edward kissed her

"Hey we are still up for Jess's wedding right?"

Edward shrugged "if you want to, we can go"

"It's Saturday" Bella said "you promised"

"I'll go talk to your son" Edward laughed avoiding the subject

"He's yours too remember?" Bella said severely

"Knock, knock?" Edward opened the door slowly

Danny was already sleeping. He approached slowly and brushed his hair with one hand

"Good night son" Edward whispered and kissed his forehead . this made danny open his eyes

"Hi" he said quietly

"Hey" Edward sat next to him on the bed "I'm sorry buddy"

"I don't want you to hate me" Danny said innocently

"I don't hate you; it's just hard to…"

"try and be normal?" Danny asked getting out of the covers.

"Yeah" his father laughed and offered him his lap "I suck as a dad don't I?"

"Yeah, just a little" Danny held him closer "but you're my dad, and I like you"

"Umm…it's that supposed to make me feel better?" Edward asked

"Did it worked?" Danny looked up to his dad and smiled

"a bit" Edward kissed Danny on the forehead "you should get some sleep"

He tucked his on in bed "night"

"Daddy?" Danny asked. "Could you stay with me, for a while?"

Edward smiled. It seemed like ages ago, when a certain person had asked him the same question

"Sure, come here" Edward picked him up and Danny fell sleep feeling his dad's protective arms around him.

A while later, Bella did her usual rounds checking on the kids

"Hey" she said sweetly. the image made her feel like crying

"Hi" he said moving away from Danny sweetly "looks like he's beat"

"Looks like you boys made up" Bella said wrapping her arms around her husband

"Yeah, I guess I'm just too hard on him" he admitted "he reminds of me as a human"

Bella smiled "and I'm pretty sure you like your dad don't you?"

"a little bit, he was a little hard too" Edward's eyes drifted for a while focusing on the past ,

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**A/N: In this fanfics. The kids development is like a human child . at least at growing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby of mine: the story of Danny Cullen**

Chapter 4: the wedding part I

"Ready?" Bella asked her children, they were already all dressed up

"My tie itches" Danny complained

"You can take it off later son" Edward said brushing his hair "we need to look nice"

"It's important to me guys, so I need you to be in your best behavior" Bella said

"I promise mom!" Nessie said. Her siblings nodded

"Okay, come on guys" Edward nodded and the kids followed close behind

"There" Bella closed the Volvo's back door "let's go"

"Are you sure you want to go?" Edward asked his wife once she occupied the copilot seat

"I promised Jess we would go" Bella said, she leaned to kiss him

"Urg!" Nessie said. Danny and Hannah chuckled

Edward started the engine. The kids didn't go out much. So most of the people in town didn't knoe they existed

"I love weddings mummy!" Nessie commented "they're so pretty!"

"They're for girls!" Danny "right daddy?"

Edward chuckled and Bella shared a look with her daughters. They gave Danny a killing look and he turned around

"You mean!" the green-eyed boy said "I hate you!"

"Kids, stop" Edward said calmly "behave" the kids froze. They sure didn't want their father to get mad

"We're are here" Bella announced after a couple minutes of silence

The kids turned around to see an open field. All decorated with white flowers and a bunch of tables, with food, flowers and an altar in the middle

"Come on" Bella told the kids when Edward opened the back door

Danny and Nessie jumped off the car, while Bella held Hannah close

"Stay close" Edward told the kids as they made an entrance to the party

Angela Webber was the first to spot them . She looked at Bella nervously and walked to say hi. Danny and Nessie shared a puzzle look and Hannah clucked in Bella's arms "Bella! Oh my gosh…"

"Hi" Bella said shyly

"Look at you!" Angela was speechless by her beauty

"Angela" Edward said simply

"Hi Edward it's nice to see you again. Thanks for coming". There was an awkward silence

"Look at…you" Bella chuckled "guys say hi"

Nessie was the first to move "hi" she greeted Angela with her usual cheery voice

"Hello there" Angela looked at the little girl in owe

"I'm Nessie!" the 5 year old reached Angela's hand

"Nice to meet you Nessie" Angela shook hand's with Nessie.

"And how is this?" she asked glancing at Neisse's little sister

"This is Hannah aka Ace" Bella said. Hannah stared at her father for a second. he nodded

"Hi" Hannah said quietly. She hid her face behind Bella's neck. Angela chuckled

"Come on Danny, say hi" Bella pushed him to the front . he looked up to his parent's old friend. But instantly hid behind Edward

"Sorry, he's just a little shy" Bella shrugged

"That's okay· come on!" Angela led the Cullen inside

"Come here son" Edward picked Danny up "it's okay"

Danny hugged Edward close as they walked to say hi to the bride

"Bella, Edward!" Jessica ran towards them "oh my god…" she breathed when she saw the three kids "they're so gorgeous!"

"Thanks" Bella hugged her friend tightly

"Congratulations" Edward said warmly

"you too, good job guys" Jessica said . Responding to Neisse's hug

"Come on jess, you are going to scare them "Angela pulled her away from Nessie

"That's okay, I like her" Nessie said sweetly. Jessica smiled

"Hey Bella you have to come, come on your one of the brides maids, remember?" Angela said excitedly

"Oh right "Bella said nervously. She shared a look with her husband

"I got her" Edward said glancing towards the baby "go"

"I'll be right, back" Bella told her family . She handed Hannah to Edward with a quick move. Now he was holding his youngsters in each hand

"we'll be here" Edward said sweetly "come on guys". He held Danny and Hannah while Nessie followed close behind , they started looking for their seats

**Chapter 4 is up! What do you think??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby of mine: the story of Danny Cullen**

**Chapter 5: the wedding part II**

"Here we are!" Jessica pushed Bella into a room

"You honestly don't look like a mother of three" Angela said as she took the matching dress from the closet

"Thanks" Bella got dressed in less than five minutes

"By the way Bells, Lauren is here" Jessica said "don't worry, I didn't seat her next to you"

"Yeah, sure don't worry" Bella shrugged

"Speaking of the devil" Angela said as they saw Lauren heading towards where they were

"Jess, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lauren stared at Bella for a second

"I was helping Bella with her outfit" Jessica said happily "isn't she gorgeous?"

MEANWHILE

"Daddy, can we go now please?" Danny pleaded his father

"We promised mom, we'll be here" Edward reminded him "what's the rush?"

"He doesn't look good" Nessie pointed out "you sure hate weddings baby brother"

"Come on, this isn't that bad, right girls?" Edward smiled as the girls shared an exited look

"Hey guys" Bella sat next to her husband and kissed him

"What was that?" he asked

"What, now I cant kiss you?" Bella pulled back

"no, sure you can, but it seemed you wanted to make someone jealous"

"well, yeah, kind of" Bella admitted and kissed him again

"Lauren huh?" he asked "I heard"

"I saw it too mummy" Danny kissed her mother on the cheek "I do love you"

"thanks honey, that's really sweet, I love you too" Bella placed Danny on her lap

"What did she say?" Nessie asked intrigued

"She said mummy and daddy had gotten married, cause she had eaten the cake before the party, but I don't know what it means" Danny informed his older sister

Bella and Edward shared a look

"What does that mean mummy?" Hannah, who had also been listening asked

"I…" Bella hesitated

"It's something only grownups understand" Edward urged her

"Oh" the kids said in unison.

Bella chuckled "good thing he can't read our minds when we are…"

Edward now kissed her

"Look mummy!" Nessie pointed at mike. Who was already on his place

"Just a sec, I'll be right back" Bella kissed Edward and headed towards Mike

"Hey Arizona! Didn't know if you would come!" Mike said hugging her

"Hi. You look great mike!" Bella admitted

"Well, I'd say the same, but your husband would probably kill me" he said nervously

"That's okay, he promised, he would behave" Bella assured him

"I hope so" mike relaxed and kissed her on the cheek. He looked quickly at Bella's family

"Jess told me, you were bringing the pack" Mike glanced at Nessie and her siblings

"Yeah, I…" Bella shrugged "I should get back with Jess, good luck Mike, honestly"

"Thanks" Mike hugged her once again

**Chapter 5! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby of mine: the story of Danny Cullen**

**Chapter 6: the wedding consequences **

"Well that went well" Bella said as she put am sleeping baby to bed

"Yeah, I thought it would be a disaster, but turned out to be fun" Edward admitted as he tucked Nessie to bed

"Yes, it was" her husband admitted "I'll go check on Danny"

"Okay, don't take long" she said kissing him

"I wont" the vampire disappeared in a second

"Hey" Edward greeted his son, who was reading in bed

"Hi" he said yawning

"You should get some sleep now kid" Edward said as he approached the bed "you had a pretty long day

"I'm not tired" Danny said quietly as Edward tucked him in "night"

"Good night" Edward kissed Danny's forehead before turning the nightdtand lamp

"Dad?" he asked before Edward left

The vampire turned his head

"I bet I can beat you on a race" Danny smiled weakly

"I'm sure you can, but it will have to wait until tomorrow, alright?" Edward smiled sweetly

"sure" Danny said , Edward closed the door behind him

"Hey" Bella said sweetly "are they sleep?"

"Yep" Edward grinned

"great, I'm kind of exhausted" Bella said sarcastically

"Oh really?" Edward jumped into the bed and kissed passionately

"Yes really" Bella laughed "I still don't get why we have a bed" she kissed him back

"Well, I can give you some suggestions" Edward said playfully

"Mummy?" Hannah appeared at the door "cant sleep"

"Come on honey" Bella said as the 2 year old jumped into bed with her parents

"What's up Ace?" Edward asked his daughter

"I just couldn't sleep" Hannah admitted. Her parents shared a look

"I think it was the cake" Bella admitted "you ate too much sugar"

"I wasn't the only one!" Hannah squealed "Danny and Nessie ate cake too!"

"They did?" Edward asked Bella confused. Danny would, but not Nessie

"Yeah, they kind of got over exited" Bella chuckled

**Okay too short. Hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter: Jacob and Seth come visit the Cullen and the troubles begin! **


	7. Chapter 7

Baby of mine: the story of Danny Cullen

Chapter 7: confusion

"He is not up yet?" Carlisle asked Esme. They were all in the kitchen

"He's over sleeping!" Hannah giggled trying not to drop her cereal

"He's probably just tired" Alice pointed out "Bella is letting him sleep"

"Right, I'll take Nessie to school" Rosalie offered "it'll be fun"

"Please?" Nessie looked at the adults with her usual puppy brown eyes

"Sure" Esme agreed. "Where is Edward anyway?"

"Not a clue" Nessie told her "he's been out since last night"

"Doing what?" Jasper spoke quietly

Nessie shrugged "he didn't even ask mummy to go with him"

"Maybe he was just thirsty" Esme rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder

"Hey" Bella said quietly "Carlisle could you come for a sec?" she and the doctor left the kitchen quietly

"what was that all about?" Alice asked. Her brothers and nieces shrugged

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked as they made their way to Danny's room

"You'll see" she opened the door slowly. Danny rested quietly on the small bed

"Honey, open your eyes" Bella brushed the boy's hair. His beautiful green eyes opened breavely and then he sat on the bed "Carlisle" he said quietly

"Hey, what's up buddy?" Carlisle placed a hand on the kid's forehead, even with his touch, the boy's skin was burning

"What?" Danny asked innocently. the preoccupation on Carlisle's eyes was evident

"Lay down again" Carlisle whispered professionally

"What is that?" Bella asked once she and Carlisle had left the room

"Fever" Carlisle said simply

"I know what it is but, what does it means?" Bella's concern was about to explode

"I don't know" Carlisle admitted "when did it started ?"

"I think last night" Bella proceeded

"And no one noticed , not even Edward?" Carlisle made his way downstairs with bellla next to him

"We thought he was just tired" Bella was worried . this wasn't normal, specially _this _

"Mummy, when is Danny waking up?" Hannah asked once Bella and Carlisle reached the kitchen

"Where is Danny?" Emmett asked

"Sleeping" Carlisle said worriedly. Nessie noticed the tone

"Is he okay?" she asked her mother. Bella didn't move

"Emmett, Jasper" Carlisle spoke slowly "go and find Jacob and Seth"

"What for?" Emmett asked

"Just do it Emmett!" Bella burst out

"Oaky, on our way" Jasper said nervously. They left through the window

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked Bella and Carlisle

"Rose, take Hannah and Renesmee for a while" Bella said. This made both girls look from her to Carlisle and then to Rose

"Fine, come on girls, we're going camping" Rosalie told the girls after sharing a look with esme

"But we don't wanna go!" Nessie demanded. "What's wrong?"

"You'll do as your mother says" Esme said sweetly but sharply

"Fine" Renesmee followed Rosalie close they disappeared from the kitchen

"alice, please get two bagpacks ready for hananh and Nessie, just the basic" Bella told her best friend

"sure, I'll get right to it" Alice headed to the girl's room

A scream of pain was suddenly heard. The three vampires ran towards it

"Danny?" Bella asked . The boy was shaking. Edward was next to him

"What's going on?" Edward's voice was cold

"Carlisle?" Esme asked nervously

"I heard him scream" Edward informed them "my name"

"Where you near?" Carlisle asked his son

"He used his abilities, when I was on my way back, I felt kind of weak and then I heard him" Edward said quietly. He sat on the bed next to Danny "I was just…"

"It's okay" Bella wrapped her arms around him, once she sat on the bed "where were you?"

"I …" Edward drifted to his son "was thirsty"

"Why did you go alone?" Esme asked. This wasn't usually Edward

"Bella was reading to the girls and I …don't have a clue" Edward chucked "I should have stayed"

"It's okay…" Bella kissed him softly "you are here now"

"Daddy?" Danny finally spoke but didn't open his eyes

"Hey" Edward placed his hand on Danny's forehead

"How you feeling?" Bella asked the little boy

"I'm tired" Danny admitted opening his eyes. And sitting on the bed

"Then we should let you sleep" Esme said kissing his forehead

"Let's go" Carlisle led Esme, Edward and Bella outside and closed the door behind him

"What is wrong with him?" Edward asked. His voice was cracked

"He's burning up" Bella informed her husband "since last night"

"Is that possible?" Edward asked Carlisle in disbelief

"Yes, it is" Carlisle did a diagnostic for a second "he's half human, so that means he can get sick, but then again is just a theory"

"Jacob?" Edward suddenly turned to Bella "what is he doing here?"

"Jake" Bella smiled when she saw her best friend turned on his human shape

"Emmett said it was important" Jake said hugging her friend "is Nessie okay?"

"She is" Bella told him "she's with Rosalie"

"Then what am I doing here?" he asked confused. "Me and Seth" he corrected

"We need you to take Hannah and Nessie to La Push for a while" Carlisle informed Jacob

"Why?" Jacob couldn't understand anything

"Because, we need to take care of Danny and we won't have much tine for the girls" Carlisle told him

"what?" Jacob asked even more confused "he is sick?"

"apparently" Esme said calmly

"Apparently?" Jacob didn't move. What the hell was going on "do vampires get sick?"

"Jake!" Nessie cheered up once she Hannah and Rose entered the lobby "thought that was you !"

"hey" Jacob picked her up "guess what?"

"what?" Nessie kissed Jake on the cheek

"we're going on a trip, you, me , Seth and Ace" Jacob glanced at Nessie's baby sister

"we are?" Hannah asked excitedly

"Danny" Edward whispered. Bella turned to face him

Nessie looked at Edward curiously "dad?"

"there you are!" Alice said "hey Jake"

"Alice" he said quietly "is everything ready?"

Alice nodded "here" she handed Jacob the girl's stuff

"You should probably get going" Carlisle said . Jacob nodded and suddenly Seth appeared from nowhere in his wolf shape

"go, guys, we'll see you in a few days" Bella kissed the girls goodbye . same as Edward

MEANWHILE….

Danny was on his bed. But couldn't sleep. what the hell was going on ??? how was it all going to end ????

**Chapter 7!**


End file.
